Uryū Ishida
"}} | race = Human (Quincy) | birthday = November 6''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 66 | age = 15 (Pre-Timeskip) 17 (Post-Timeskip) | gender = Male | height = 171 cm (5'7½")Bleach Official Character Book MASKED, page 40 (prev) 177 cm (5'9½")Bleach manga; Volume 51 character profiles | weight = 55 kg (121 lbs.) (prev) 57 kg (125 lbs.) | blood type = AB | affiliation = Wandenreich | occupation =Yhwach's Successor Schutzstaffel High School Student K.H. 25th Student Council President | epithet = "A" | team = Sternritter Schutzstaffel | base of operations = Silbern, Soul Society | relatives = Ryūken Ishida (Father) Sōken Ishida (Grandfather, deceased) Kanae Katagiri (Mother, deceased) Unnamed Grandmother (deceased) | education = High School Level | spirit weapon = Heilig Bogen | signature skill = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 4, Chapter 29 | anime debut = Episode 7 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Noriaki Sugiyama Takako Honda (child) | english voice = Derek Stephen Prince | spanish voice = Óscar Muñoz (Spain) Víctor Ugarte (Latin) |previous affiliation = Ichigo's Group|previous team = Ichigo's Group}} is a Gemischt Quincy residing in Karakura Town. He is a student at Karakura High School, where he is a classmate and friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a member of the Wandenreich with the designation "A'", one of Yhwach's ,Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 6-7 and his future successor.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 16 Appearance Uryū Ishida is a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length black''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 364, page 1 hair framing both sides of his face, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes. In school, Uryū wears the respective school uniform along with a tie. When confronting Hollows, he typically dons white Quincy clothes, with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross, and a mantle. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Uryū's bangs hang mostly on the right-side of his face, and the rest hang behind his left ear, due to his glasses.Bleach manga; Chapter 425, pages 21 After joining the Wandenreich, Uryū wears a white, double-breasted trench coat underneath a long white cape. The coat is fastened by three buttons emblazoned with the Quincy Zeichen on either side and a white belt with a silver buckle around the waist. Its shoulders are clasped to its neck, and the inside of the collar features a rectangular sigil on either side. Uryū also wears a pin shaped like a winged star circled by a halo on his right breast.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, page 16 Personality Uryū is generally quiet and solitary, but tries harder to act cool when other people are around. Uryū is a member of the handicrafts club at Karakura High School, and is highly skilled at sewing. While Uryū does not mind stitching things for his friends, his sense of design forces him to add unexpected designs. For example, when he makes new clothing for Chad and Orihime, he replaces the single red line of Chad's original shirt with a red cross, saying that it was better, and since he could not copy the three white dots on Orihime's shirt, he instead adds frilly lace and two flower-like buds at the bottom.Bleach anime; Episode 63 Uryū has low blood pressure and hates procrastination.Bleach Official Character Book Souls The other things he hates are quite odd: buttons (despite being an expert in sewing) and the word "haphazard." His favorite food is homemade mackerel miso stew. He likes Don Kanonji's television program "Bura-Rei" so much that he attends the live broadcast of the filming in Karakura Town.Weekly Shōnen Jump interview; Issue 42 He loves wearing a mantle, even though it serves no purpose other than to make him feel cooler, despite the fact that it hinders his movement, even keeping a spare with him. He has a tendency to say things melodramatically. Uryū has proven to be gullible at times. During an omake, he starts getting irritated at the fact that a weapon (a Zanpakutō in this case) has a will of own; Ichigo tricks him into thinking that Ginrei Kōjaku has actually materialized, to which Uryū sheds a happy tear.Bleach anime; Episode 250, omake Uryū operates on a moral ethic known as the "Pride of the Quincy" and has a strong sense of justice. He is very chivalrous, stating that he enacts justice on men who abuse or treat women badly, leading him to attempt to defend Rukia Kuchiki from Renji Abarai when he and Byakuya Kuchiki came to the Human World to arrest her, and protects Orihime Inoue during their time in Soul Society. Uryū has a tendency to not use lethal force in battle, especially if he can win without doing so. Instead, he will simply incapacitate his opponent. History Uryū was born after Ryūken Ishida married Kanae Katagiri which happened after the infection of Masaki Kurosaki, to whom Ryūken's mother originally intended him to marry. Six years before he befriended Ichigo Kurosaki, his mother lost consciousness on the same day Masaki died, June 17th, and died herself three months later as Yhwach performed his Auswählen technique and took her powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 5-7 As a child, Uryū mostly interacted and trained with his grandfather, Sōken Ishida. His father, Ryūken Ishida, was less than enthusiastic about being a Quincy, claiming that it was not a profitable occupation. They do not appear to be on very good terms as a result, given Uryū's casual use of his father's given name. Sōken understands Ryūken's reasoning, since being a Quincy is more about justice than material rewards, and Ryūken has a family to support. Sōken told Uryū that he would someday understand his father's motives, but thus far this is not the case. At a fairly young age, Uryū's grandfather was killed by Hollows right in front of him, and Uryū was unable to do a thing to protect him.Bleach manga; Chapter 46, page 12 This is one of the reasons why he hates the Shinigami, who did not come to rescue Sōken in time. It is later revealed that the current captain of the 12th Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, arranged the delay so that Sōken's soul could be collected for study. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Soul Society arc Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Back in Karakura Town, Uryū is attacked by a Menos Grande. He attempts to use some Quincy equipment to defeat it, but is ultimately unsuccessful.Bleach manga; Chapter 185, pages 17-24 It is not until the arrival of his father, Ryūken Ishida, that the Hollow is vanquished. Disappointed by Uryū's weakness, Ryūken offers to restore his Quincy powers, on the condition that Uryū never associate with Shinigami again.Bleach manga; Chapter 186, pages 1-11 Uryū agrees, and trains with his father in Karakura Hospital's secret training ground whilst Arrancar continue to attack Karakura Town. Before the third Arrancar Invasion begins, Uryū regains his powers, ending his training.Bleach manga, Chapter 226 pages 6-17 Hueco Mundo arc As Uryū is resting from his training, he is visited by Urahara, and learns that Orihime has been captured by the Arrancar. He then accepts Urahara's offer to help Ichigo rescue her.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, pages 4-7 Before leaving the hospital, Uryū takes a few Seele Schneider from his father's storehouse.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, pages 1-2 Later that day, he joins Ichigo and the others to organize a rescue team to save her.Bleach manga; Chapter 239, pages 16-20 Because Soul Society has abandoned Orihime, Ichigo is technically not acting as a Shinigami, giving Uryū a loophole with which to accompany them.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, pages 1-8 As Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū enter Hueco Mundo, they are immediately detected by Aizen and attacked by two Arrancar, Demoura Zodd and Aisslinger Wernarr. Ichigo is told to stay back, and simply watches as Chad and Uryū engage the two Arrancar by themselves. Once they are victorious, the room and passageway collapse around them, forcing the trio to race outside, where they see their destination, a castle in the middle of a barren desert.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, pages 16-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 242-243''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 244, pages 1-6 They encounter a childlike Arrancar named Nel Tu accompanied by Dondochakka Birstanne, Pesche Guatiche, and their pet Bawabawa, who decide to join them.Bleach manga; Chapter 245 The group is then attacked by a sand-based Hollow, Runuganga. The Hollow is immune to their attacks, but the group is saved by Renji and Rukia, the latter of which freezes Runuganga in a circle of ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 246 Once they manage to get inside the fortress, their group splits up, and Uryū is joined by Pesche Guatiche.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, pages As Uryū goes through Las Noches, he is attacked by Cirucci Sanderwicci.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 19 Seeing Uryū is in a bad situation, Pesche tries to help him, but quickly realizes he will be no match for Cirucci. Cirucci notices Pesche as she is about to launch a finishing blow at Uryū, and subsequently launches the attack against him.Bleach manga; Chapter 256, pages 5-9 Though Pesche continues to annoy Uryū, he proves invaluable in defeating Cirucci with Uryū, who activates his Seele Schneider.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, pages 1-19 The Privaron Espada is easily defeated, but Uryū decides to spare her.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, pages 3-4 As they continue on their way, they meet Renji Abarai as he is about to be killed by the eighth Espada, Szayelaporro Granz.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, pages 14-15 Uryū intervenes, briefly driving Szayelaporro off with Renji's help using his Sprenger technique, but Szayelaporro soon returns completely unharmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 275, pages 10-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 287, pages 287, pages 14-17 Eventually, they are defeated by the Espada's Voodoo doll technique,Bleach manga; Chapter 293, pages 2-18 and after Pesche and Dondochakka's Cero Sincrético fails, the four are left at Szayelaporro's mercy.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, pages 8-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 296, pages 10-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 297, pages 8-10 Just as their last hope of winning fades, Mayuri arrives to fight Szayelaporro.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 14-16, 18-19 He reveals that during their time at Soul Society, he planted bacteria upon Uryū's person to monitor his action, much to Uryū's chagrin. Uryū and Renji watch the battle between the two scientists and witness Mayuri's ultimate victory over Szayelaporro. He then asks Mayuri if he is okay, as his Zanpakutō was broken, to which Mayuri responds that it is a suitable punishment for defying its master.Bleach manga, Chapter 306, page 10 When Mayuri opens Szayelaporro's specimen vault, a shocked Uryū sees two bodies hanging from the ceiling.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 8-16 Not long afterwards, Uryū strongly opposes Mayuri's method of healing him by injecting a green liquid into him (while being restrained by Nemu). Nemu silences him by lowering her breasts onto his face, causing him to pass out.Bleach manga; Chapter 307, pages 4-8 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc The Thousand-Year Blood War arc While Ichigo is fighting the Hollows that attacked Ryūnosuke Yuki and Shino, Uryū arrives with Orihime and Sado, and they help him in the fight. Uryū comments that Ichigo's attack was dangerous. Two days later, they arrive at Ichigo's house, Uryū remarking that Ichigo has no etiquette. When Ichigo asks how he got in, he replies that Yuzu Kurosaki let him in, and asks him to get plates for the bread Orihime brought. He and Ichigo bicker over him ordering Ichigo around. Later, they begin to eat the bread Orihime brought, and he leaves the bread that he doesn't want for Ryūnosuke.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, pages 5-13 Uryū questions if Asguiaro Ebern is an Arrancar, since it looked like he had part of a Hollow mask on his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 3. After Akon informs Ryūnosuke of Chōjirō Sasakibe's death, he remarks that the Soul Society probably gave Ryūnosuke that information to let Ichigo know what's happening.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 9 Orihime, Sado, and Uryū return to Ichigo's house at his request to hear from Nel Tu and Pesche about the Wandenreich's conquest of Hueco Mundo and capture of various Arrancar, including Dondochakka. Uryū states that he cannot accompany them, prompting Ichigo to say that he knew that, but called him anyway to avoid him sulking.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 9-12 Sometime later, Jugram Haschwalth brings Uryū to Yhwach, who welcomes him to his palace and proposes the two of them fight together.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 15-17 He is later welcomed by Yhwach, in front of the other Sternritter, who express shock that he is even on the same podium as Yhwach himself. Uryū is then declared Yhwach's successor, to the uproar of the Sternritter. After the announcement he is taken to Yhwach's chambers, who declares Uryū will soon awaken his powers and bestows upon him a Schrift, the same letter as that of Yhwach himself, "A".Bleach manga; chapter 543, pages 2-6 and 16 Commenting on the discord caused by Yhwach's decision to name him his successor, Uryū asks why the Wandenreich leader has done so. Replying that he was glad to hear his followers weren't so dependent that they'd follow his decisions blindly, Yhwach goes on to explain that it is because there must be a reason Uryū was still alive despite his Auswählen killing all of the Gemischt Quincy nine years prior. Surmising that it must be because Uryū possesses something which surpasses his own power, Yhwach states that he shouldn't over-analyze things and instead just follow his lead.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 1-5 Shortly after the Seireitei vanishes, Uryū emerges on one of the new buildings beside Yhwach and Haschwalth. Yhwach then asks him if he is familiar with the song, "Kaiser Gesang", to which Uryū confirms by reciting it. The Wandenreich leader then reveals that the song has an additional verse, in which the king acquires the world after nine days.Bleach manga; Chapter 546, pages 12-15 Uryū and Yhwach, as they observe Cang Du and BG9 being defeated, discuss the turning of events. Uryū asks if Yhwach predicted the captains recovering their Bankai, which Yhwach confirms.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 5 Later, as Yhwach is sleeping, Uryū tries to go to Yhwach's room. However, he is interrupted by Haschwalth before he can enter. Uryū, being questioned by Haschwalth regarding his intentions, states that he doesn't need to tell him about what he's going to ask Yhwach. Uryū then proceeds to note that Haschwalth is different from how he was during the day, prompting the Sternritter Grandmaster to state that he and Yhwach are different sides of the same scale, and that when Yhwach becomes the father of the Quincy, Haschwalth is given the mask of the ruler. After Haschwalth tells him that all Quincy are connected to Yhwach and explains Yhwach's unique power and the way he can carve an initial directly into a person's soul, Uryū questions how this is possible, leading Haschwalth to say that Yhwach has already carved an initial into Uryū's soul through having him drink the cup filled with his blood. A shocked Uryū is pinned to the wall by Haschwalth who states that there is no way out of this for Uryū, and that even though he only joined the Wandenreich to avenge his mother he hasn't had any way out since the beginning. Uryū then listens to Haschwalth as he explains Yhwach's need for battle and death and that all Sternritter live and die for their emperor.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 7-15 Later, when Ichigo arrives in the Seireitei, Yhwach notes his appearance and informs Haschwalth and Uryū that they will begin.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 15-17 As Uryū looks on as Haschwalth summons "the key", Yhwach says that they should be thankful to those who brought them to the light.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 3-6 When Ichigo approaches the tower, Uryū steps forward and fires a Heilig Pfeil at him, prompting Ichigo to deflect it before realizing who fired it. As Ichigo expresses shock at his appearance, Uryū tells him to go home and states Ichigo cannot defeat Yhwach. When Ichigo demands to know why he is here, Uryū unleashes Licht Regen upon him, but the barrage is blocked by Santen Kesshun as Orihime and Sado emerge from a Garganta. Yhwach informs Uryū that this goodbye will be permanent, prompting Uryū to state he knows this as he, Yhwach, and Haschwalth ascend into the air before vanishing in a flash of light.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 10-17 Soon afterward, Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryū arrive at the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 587, pages 17-18 After arriving, Uryū watches as Haschwalth summons several Soldat to invade, and is later engulfed by Tenjirō Kirinji's hot spring water.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 5-10 Soon afterward, while Yhwach is fighting Ichibē Hyōsube, Uryū listens as Haschwalth explains Yhwach's The Almighty to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 610, pages 2-3 Later, after Ichigo and his friends confront Yhwach, Uryū arrives and shoots Yoruichi in the shoulder, causing the barrier she had constructed to aid in the stabilization of the Soul King to shatter and sending the top half of the bifurcated Soul King flying toward Yhwach, who catches it. When Ichigo attempts to attack Yhwach, Uryū fires another Heilig Pfeil at him, distracting him long enough for Yhwach to rip Mimihagi off of the Soul King. Uryū tells Ichigo to not interfere with Yhwach as Ichigo demands to know what he is doing.Bleach manga; Chapter 619, pages 7-17 As the palace begins to crumble, Uryū moves between Yhwach and his friends, whom he tells to not move if they do not want to be shot. When Uryū reveals that he knows why Ichigo and his friends are here and what will happen if Yhwach kills the Soul King, Ichigo demands to know why he is on Yhwach's side if he knows this, only for Uryū to claim that being a Quincy is his reason before being interrupted by the arrival of the Schutzstaffel. Telling them that he doesn't need their help, Uryū destroys the ground beneath Ichigo's feet with numerous Heilig Pfeil, causing him to fall off the palace and fires another arrow after him. Uryū predicts that Lille Barro intends to lecture him about properly protecting Yhwach by killing the combatants before they fell, prompting Gerard Valkyrie to proclaim that he has their acknowledgment.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 1-12 Later, the other Schutzstaffel sit on couches in the palace as Uryū stands nearby. Noticing Uryū looks worried, Gerard assures him that Yhwach is going to completely absorb the Soul King without being harmed, which Uryū acknowledges.Bleach manga; Chapter 625, page 16 After Yhwach completely absorbs the Soul King, Haschwalth informs Uryū and the others of this fact, to their surprise, before bringing them to the Soul King's chambers, where they find Yhwach oozing darkness. When Yhwach turns around to reveal that he has gained several more eyes, Uryū and the others are shocked. As the top of the palace shatters due to Yhwach's immense power, Uryū watches as Haschwalth asks Yhwach to lead them.Bleach manga; Chapter 626, pages 7-16 Afterwards, Uryu is present alongside Haschwalth and the other Sternritter when Yhwach explains the name of his new palace, Wahrwelt, and how it will be the cornerstone of their new world.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 1-2 Later, a messenger informs Haschwalth that the Schutzstaffel have each gone to a different part of the city, and that Uryu who is among them is heading towards the Second Junction of the city.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 6-7 Equipment : The Quincy cross is the source of a Quincy's power. As Uryū's power grows, so does his cross. Originally a simple cross,Bleach manga; Chapter 34, page 17 it later became a pentacle after regaining his powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, pages 17-19 Seele Schneider: Uryū is highly capable of using the soul-cutting sword with great proficiency, easily defeating Cirucci Sanderwicci with it, despite his lack of practice beforehand (Uryū had just recently stolen the weapons from his father's storage room). : Typically used by Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows. It attracts them when the flat, round tablet is crushed and scattered. Uryū uses it to summon Hollows to Karakura Town during his duel with Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 36, page 18 :Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 146 A silver wire that Uryū conceals around his right arm after losing his powers to the Quincy: Letzt Stil. Uryū uses it to fight a Menos Grande that attacks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 185, pages 15-16 : After rescuing Uryū from Szayelaporro, Mayuri Kurotsuchi gives Uryū a landmine he created, which is designed for use against Arrancar. Once its sensors pick up an Arrancar's Reiatsu, it detonates violently. Uryū subsequently uses it on the Espada Yammy Llargo, critically injuring the Arrancar in his sealed state; the explosion was very powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, pages 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 344, page 6 Sanrei Glove (Former): In order to match more powerful opponents he would face in Soul Society, Uryū trained using his grandfather's gift: the Sanrei Glove. Upon completing the necessary week of endurance training wearing the glove, his power drastically increased. He manifested a different bow and increased all of his attributes, easily overpowering mid to low-tier Shinigami. The glove dissipated upon removal. Quincy Bangle (Former): During the Bount Invasion, Uryū receives this Quincy artifact from Nemu in order to regain his former powers. After a battle where Uryū was pushed to his limit, he figured out how to use this accessory without the risk of it self-destructing. He was able to master its use in a very short amount of time, surprising and impressing Ran'Tao. The artifact was destroyed in his fight against Jin Kariya. :Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 150 Putting the Anti-Arrancar Mine developed by Mayuri to practical use, Uryū detonates the landmine in a such a manner that it not only inflicts significant injury to an opponent, but also destroys the ground beneath them. When used against Yammy Llargo, in order to maximize the damage and protract the Espada's subsequent fall, Uryū weakened the lower levels of the structure that they were in. Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Uryū commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Gintō. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Uryū is highly skilled in the use of the technique, keeping up with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who complimented his skill, stating it was a skill that was hard to master, especially at such a young age.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, page 10 Uryū has also learned a variation of the technique, which creates a platform of Reishi under the user's feet. Originally used while traveling to Hueco Mundo, he has found use for it outside of the Garganta, and can carry others with him on the platform.Bleach manga; Chapter 348, pages 3-4 * : A high level technique which is quite rare among the Quincy. Uryū is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. It allows the user to use spirit energy to manipulate their own body in the case of paralysis. Gintō Expert: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō; Uryū can even use his own energy, rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. Gintō was his primary weapon of choice, albeit only, against an incomplete Arrancar during the Arrancar Invasion. He was only able to injure it before his father saved him, but this feat alone was great, as he could not use any of his Quincy abilities at the time. Master Archer: When a Quincy becomes more skilled using their Bow and Heilig Pfeil, they gain more power and precision with their arrows. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. Uryū Ishida has greatly increased his power and skill throughout his association with Ichigo Kurosaki, and is a prime example of this growth. He has great accuracy, able to instantly kill Hollows with one arrow. During the Ryoka Invasion, he fights Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, another projectile-type user, and easily defeats him. After defeating him, Uryū fires two arrows through his soul chain and soul sleep, preventing him from ever harming anyone again (he attempted to attack Orihime Inoue).Bleach manga; Chapter 92, pages 8-10 *'Path Control': When Uryū fought Cirucci Sanderwicci in Las Noches, he was able to curve his arrows' path after firing them, putting stress on the former Espada. This effectively makes the Quincy's Heilig Pfeil similar to miniature heat-seeking missiles, but instead of locking on to heat, they target whatever enemy they have. It is unknown how long Uryū can control the arrow's path, or if there is a limit to how many can be under his control. So far, he has only fired 3 simultaneously using this method.Bleach anime; Episode 156 *'Attack Negation': Uryū can fire his arrows with pinpoint precision to the point where they negate another attack on impact. To do this, he charges the arrows with a sufficient amount of power and fires them to strike an incoming projectile. He has used his Heilig Pfeil in this way twice: once against Aisslinger Wernarr's Uña Tirotear attack, and a second time against Cirucci's Golondrina. It was especially useful against Aisslinger, since the Arrancar could only fire 108 projectiles at once, almost 1/12th the amount of arrows Uryū can fire.Bleach anime; Episode 144 Expert Swordsman: During his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, Uryū uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly, and easily defeats her with it. Even though it is really an arrow, and his main prowess lies in archery and Quincy techniques, it is clear that Uryū has some ability with the sword. He also uses his Seele Schneider against Senbonzakura, and successfully holds his ground for a short time. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of his Quincy powers, Uryū is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. When a street gang came to Karakura High School to cause trouble, Uryū calmly approached them, and showed his skill by easily subduing them (albeit with some assistance from Ichigo). Like his weapon style, Uryū's bare-handed style is more about precise strikes than brute force.Bleach manga; Chapter 425, page 17 Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Uryū can sense Hollows at a significant distance. He sensed a new Hollow in an area before either Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki sensed its arrival. He also knew which direction it was in.Bleach manga; Chapter 34, pages 16-17 High Spiritual Power: Uryū has displayed a high amount of spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 35, page 16 He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike. This, on top of his own energy reserves, lends him plenty of strength in combat. When his father restored his powers, Uryū's spiritual force proves so great that it took them a week or so to finish, and his father still needed to draw out a stronger arrow (as opposed to shooting him single-handedly) to restore his powers and exhaust him completely. His Reiatsu is light-blue.Bleach anime; Episode 44 Excellent Intellect & Athleticism: Aside from his Quincy powers, Uryū is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet.Bleach manga; Chapter 243 Due to keeping his physical abilities at their peak, Uryū can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. He is able to deduce Ichigo's spiritual level, that Ichigo acquired his Shinigami powers in mid-May, and Rukia Kuchiki's real identity.Bleach manga; Chapter 35, page 17 *'Multilingual': He possesses some knowledge of Spanish, as he understands the Spanish terms used by the Arrancar. Uryū told Yammy upon his defeat,"Mala Suerte," which means tough luck, before the latter fell through Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 3 He is seen reading a German book.Bleach anime; Episode 227 Spirit Weapon ,: After joining the Wandenreich, Uryū wields a new, light-colored bow. It is roughly as tall as he is and has semi-straight arms tapering off into points, with the handle being significantly less thick than the rest of the bow is.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, page 13 * : As with his previous bows, Uryū can draw Reishi from the surrounding area and form arrows with it. However, his Heilig Pfeil are significantly different; they have noticeable arrowheads, and their ends are shaped like a Quincy Zeichen with the arms bent back.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, page 10 :* : Uryū no longer needs to visibly collect Reishi along his left shoulder in preparation for using this technique, and can unleash a barrage of Heilig Pfeil upon his target near-instantaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 13-14 Former Powers & Abilities Appearances in Other Media .]] Uryū appears as a playable character in Bleach: Soul Resurrección, where he fights with his Seeleschneider, bow and Gintō attacks. Uryū appears in the Bleach movies Memories of Nobody, The DiamondDust Rebellion, and The Hell Verse. In the latter, Uryū uses a technique called Gert Sprenger. This involves Uryū firing a single Seele Schneider at the intended target, which then stops in mid-air, surrounding the opponent with a high density barrier of Reishi. Minuscule cuts created by Seele Schneider cause Reishi to flow out of the target's body. Uryū throws a Gintō at the Seele Schneider, causing the barrier to implode, culminating in an enormous explosion. Censorship .]] Ulquiorra's attack on Uryū was significantly toned down in the anime. In the manga, Ulquiorra manages to sever Uryū's left hand, while in the anime, Uryū's left hand was just severely injured and burnt. Despite the anime damage showing no bleeding at all, Uryū still states similar lines about having stopped the blood flow to a worried Orihime, and he loses the use of his left arm in both versions. Trivia *In the anime, Uryū's hair is "raven-colored" instead of black, as depicted in the manga. *Uryū ranked 5th in the most recent character popularity poll.Bleach manga; Volume 36, character poll In previous polls, he placed highly: in the first he came 3rd, in the second, he came 8th, and in the third, 15th. *His weapons have ranked highly in the Zanpakutō poll, with his Ginrei Kojaku placed 11th, his Seele Schneider 21st and his Kojaku placing 22nd. *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Idioteque" by Radiohead. *In the Bleach best bout poll, Uryū's fight with Mayuri came in eighth place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 1 Quotes * (To Jirōbō Ikkanzaka) "You want an attack full of "killing intent"? Then come get me. My bow is full of it."Bleach manga; Chapter 91, pages 13-14 * (To Sōken Ishida) "Sensei, I want to get stronger. I'll become a very strong Quincy and then protect everyone from Hollows. Then father will definitely agree with the way of the Quincy."Bleach manga; Chapter 124, page 9 * (To Mayuri Kurotsuchi) "I swear on the pride of the Quincy, I will kill you."Bleach manga; Chapter 123, page 19 * (To Mayuri Kurotsuchi) "Apologize to everyone and never appear in front of me again, then I will spare your life. If you don't, I will shoot you again with three times as much power as the last shot."Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 11 *(Thinking during the fight between Ichigo and Byakuya) "She knows that if she tries to help, she'll just be in the way. Plus, even if she is able to help Kurosaki wouldn't want her to. She knows all of this, but she is still clenching her whole body, as if trying to stop it from taking action. Inoue is waiting, praying that you will be safe, believing you will return. Don't lose Kurosaki. If you lose, I will never forgive you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 164, pages 18-19 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You're asking if this is a bow? Of course it is. You think I would use anything else?"Bleach manga; Chapter 243, page 7 * (To Aisslinger Wernarr) "I have not exterminated you so that you can relay a message to Aizen. Tell him the Quincy are here, and that in reality, it's not the Shinigami he should fear, but rather the Quincy!"Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 2-3 * (To Pesche Guatiche about Cirucci Sanderwicci) "The right to choose life or death lies with the victor, and the victor of this battle is me. From her perspective, my leaving her alive here might seem like an insult, but I have no intention of doing things their way."Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 3 *(To Ulquiorra Cifer regarding Uryū being clear-headed) "I am. That's why I'm ready to do battle with you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 349, page 10 References Navigation es:Uryū Ishida de:Uryū Ishida fr:Uryū Ishida pt-br:Uryū Ishida Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Quincy Category:Ishida Family Category:Male Category:Wandenreich Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Sternritter